Claiming
by shoulu02
Summary: [ Chap 05 Up! ] Luhan seorang omega yang tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi mate dari seorang alpha bernama Oh Sehun. Alpha terkenal di Arthalla academy yang sayangnya tidak pernah bersedia memiliki mate dalam hidupnya. Lalu, bagaimana nasib Luhan sebagai mate alpha tersebut?/ HunHan/yaoi/au werewolf/author newbie/ DENGAN AKUN BARU!
1. Claiming prolog

Hai semuaaa...

ada yg masih ingat dengan saya?

ShouLu???

ah, mungkin udh pda lupa kali ya, karna saya udh lama menghilang semenjak akun pertama tidak bsa dibuka wkwkwk :v

dan sekarang saya bru bisa buat akun kedua, yang kemungkinan bakal mau lanjutin ff saya yg sebelumnya :)

maaf ya, klo saya trlalu lama menghilangnya hehee

dan smpe ada yg lupa dgn saya :')

oke, itu aja infonya

kedepan saya bakal repost ff saya yg Claiming ini :)

smga tidak ada lagi kendala ya, apa lagi soal akun yg kelupaan hahaa

oke, sampai ketemu di cerita ff ini semua


	2. Chapter 2 : prolog

**Shoulu02 mempersembahkan**

**Claiming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Arthalla academy_

adalah sekolah khusus yang dibangun untuk para penduduk kota Exordium. Ditujukan untuk para Alpha, Beta dan Omega melatih diri juga kekuatan mereka disana.

Ketika mereka telah mengetahui status mereka diusia berkisar 12 tahun keatas. Tepat saat mereka beranjak tumbuh menjadi remaja diwajibkan untuk segera mendaftarkan diri mereka di _Academy_ tersebut. Disana mereka dididik, dilajari, diberi banyak pengetahuan dan juga dilatih agar bisa mengunakan kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

Semua akan diajarkan disana oleh sekelompok tertua biasa disebut sebagai guru atau sejenisnya. Setiap peserta didik yang mendaftar akan dibagi menjadi tiga bagian, sesuaikan dengan status yang mereka miliki. Disana memiliki level tertentu yaitu ada tiga level mungkin kalian bisa menyebutnya dengan kelas. Namun di Arthalla bukan sekolah biasa walau juga memiliki tingkatan kelas. Mereka memiliki kelas atau level sesuai dengan tingkatan kemampuan dan kekuatan yang dimiliki setiap peserta didik.

Kelas pertama atau level rendah yaitu _Mous._ Kelas awal bagi peserta yang baru mendaftar, dalam artian siswa pendatang. Lalu kelas kedua atau level tengah yaitu _Vous._ Kelas menengah bagi peserta dan kelas ini terjadi saat tingkat kekuatan peserta dapat memenuhi syarat untuk naik ke level selanjutnya. Dalam kurung waktu lima bulan masa pelatihan dan berhasil melewati _test_ peserta bisa dinyatakan naik level dan berpindah kelas.

Dan, yang terakhir atau level tertinggi yaitu _Crous._ Kelas akhir tak jauh beda dengan kelas menengah bedanya tentu dari tingkatan kekuatan para peserta yang jauh lebih tinggi dari kelas lainnya. Untuk mencapai kelas ini harus memenuhi syarat pula seperti sebelumnya. Masa pelatihan lima bulan dan melewati _test_ dengan baik. Kelas ini pula membawa peserta menuju akhir dari _academy_ tersebut. Ketika kekuatan mereka telah melewati batas maksimal dari pada umumnya, maka selanjutnya bisa dinyatakan lulus dari _academy_ dan mendapatkan pengakuan secara resmi dari publik juga negara.

Saat itu peserta boleh meninggalkan _academy_ dan kembali kehidupan mereka sebelumnya. _Academy_ ini juga memiliki banyak fasilitas untuk semua peserta umumnya. Asrama dibagi sesuai dengan status para peserta, namun akan berubah ketika peserta telah mendapatkan _mate_ atau pasangan mereka. Karena setiap _mate_ diwajibkan untuk tinggal dikamar yang sama.

Selain kamar, ada area didik atau pelatihan untuk para peserta dan disana semua akan dilatih kemampuan mereka. Ini dibagi menjadi beberapa tempat pelatihan, antaranya didalam ruangan atau pun diluar ruangan-hutan dan lapangan buatan. Ada aula besar dijadikan sebagai ruang makan bersama dan masih banyak lagi.

Itulah sekilas mengenai _Arthalla_ _academy_ tempat para Alpha, Beta dan Omega mencari jati diri mereka.

Luhan selalu tahu mengenai _Arthalla academy _mau itu dari berita baik dan buruknya. Keluarganya pun apa lagi kedua orang tuanya selalu membicarakan academy itu. Tempat yang juga pernah dikunjungi oleh kedua kakaknya dulu. Dari sanalah kedua kakaknya itu bisa menjadi sosok yang begitu hebat-menurutnya. Luhan selalu akan bangga juga ingin tumbuh seperti kedua kakaknya.

Walau ditengah keluarganya dirinya-lah satu-satunya menjadi seorang omega-selain ibunya, tapi tekad Luhan untuk menjadi sehebat kakaknya tak pernah surut. Ia tau terlahir menjadi seorang omega itu akan seperti apa takdirnya. Karena sang ibu terus menyemangati jika ia mengetahui salah satu fakta mengenai seorang omega.

Jadi bukan kendala baginya dengan status yang ia miliki, omega tidak harus merasa terkecilkan hanya karena fakta itu. Makanya ia tak mau berkeluh apa pun. Apa lagi ingat akan keinginannya menjadi hebat juga kuat seperti sang kakak.

Disaat usianya beranjak 16 tahun Luhan langsung meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk mendaftarkan dirinya segera ke academy tempat para kakaknya dididik. Ketika hari itu tiba ia terlalu bersemangat, dengan diantar oleh ayahnya Luhan memandang kagum gerbang besi yang begitu kokoh terpasang didepannya sana.

Mulutnya terbuka kecil nan lucu dan mata bak rusanya bergulir untuk sekedar melihat papan nama besar terpasang pula tepat diatas bangun dibalik gerbang besi itu.

"Arthalla academy..." mulutnya bercicit kecil penuh akan rasa kekaguman.

Yah, tepat didepannya tempat didik terkenal untuk para _werewolf_ sepertinya berada. Tempat yang selama ini selalu ingin ia datangi, ingin ia lihat dan ingin ia menjadi salah satu peserta didik disana.

Dihari inilah semua keinginan juga impiannya terjadi dalam sekejap. Segala rasa pun ia rasakan secara bersamaan. Semakin bercampur aduk ketika genggaman tangan sang ayah ditangannya itu terasa menguat. Ia bertoleh sesaat sekedar melihat raut wajah pria yang menggandengnya.

"Kau siap Lu?" Tanya si ayah sembari tersenyum.

Beberapa detik belum menjawab lalu dengan sekuat hati ia barulah mengatakan tiga kata yang penuh akan keyakinan dalam dirinya, diiringi senyuman kecilnya kepada ayahnya itu.

"Yah, aku siap!"

Kata itulah awal untuk kehidupan barunya menjadi salah satu peserta didik di _Arthalla_ _academy_ tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**Title : Claiming**

**By : Shou77**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, fantasy ( ABO ) Mature and BoysLove or Yaoi**

**Main cast : LuHan Oh Sehun**

**warning : Yaoi, cerita pasaran, not EYD, typo anywhere, not plagiat story the real milik author.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Claiming prolog end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**lanjut lagi?**

**and thanks banget buat yg udh review, yg ternyata msh ada aja yg ingat dgn saya dan ff ini hehee**

**semoga kedepan, msh ada jga yg minat sma ff ini yah^^**

**terima kasih^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Claiming**

.

.

.

.

**[ Chapter 01 ]**

.

.

.

Luhan menjadi peserta ke 120 dari 300 seluruh peserta yang telah mendaftar. Dan di aula besar luasnya entah seluas apa-yang jelas bisa menampung banyak orang lebih dari 300 peserta itu. Ia berada ditengah-tengah barisan peserta lainnya, berdiri sendiri dikelilingi banyak orang. Mungkin mereka memiliki umur yang sama atau bahkan ada yang lebih dan muda, tapi tetap saja mereka semua setara apa lagi jika baru menginjakan kaki ke tempat seperti ini.

Alpha, Beta dan Omega memang langsung dipisah barisannya. Sekedar menghindari kejadian buruk yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi sewaktu-waktu. Yang jelasnya Luhan pasti berada dibagian barisan para Omega.

Saat ini bisa di bilang upacara semacam penyambutan untuk para peserta didik baru tengah diselenggarakan. Semua dikumpulkan pada satu tempat yang begitu luasnya. Luhan bahkan tak bisa melihat jelas kearah depannya, di mana barisan depan adalah sekumpulan para senior mereka-jika bisa di bilang seperti itu. Juga cukup banyak para pria dewasa dengan pakaian jubah serba hitam dan putih, yang Luhan sempat mendengar dari para peserta lain jika mereka semua adalah ketua organisasi atau biasa disebut dengan guru.

Guru yang akan menjadi pembimbing mereka semua nantinya selama masa didik dilaksanakan.

Luhan hanya bisa mendengarkan suara beberapa ketua yang tengah menyampaikan kata sambutannya secara bergantian. Matanya sempat bergulir kesana-kemari, mengamati sekitarnya dimana-mana ada peserta didik lainnya. Mereka yang sama sekali tak ia kenal entah berasal dari kota mana, yang jelas Luhan merasa sedikit takut karena tak ada siapa pun yang ia kenal di sana. Hanya ia seorang diri.

Beberapa menit berlalu masih dalam rangka penyambutan para peserta didik baru. Menuju pada akhir acara sang tetua yang sejak tadi memberi penyambutan segera mengakhiri acara tersebut. Dalam rasa yang penuh akan syukur atas terlaksananya acara lancar tanpa hambatan. Sang tetua berkata sebagai penutup.

"Dan saya ucapkan selamat datang untuk para peserta baru di _Arthalla_ _academy..."_

Selanjutnya seru-riu keseluruhan peserta meramaikan. Sebagai tanda berhasilnya atas acara penerimaan peserta baru pada hari ini. Semua tampak bergembira menyambutnya.

Seperti Luhan yang cukup mengumbarkan senyum kecil, dalam hati ikut bersyukur karena mulai detik ini pula dirinya resmi menjadi salah satu peserta baru.

Dan kedepan ia menyemangati diri untuk mulai berjuang di _academy_ impiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua matanya terus mencari satu nama pada sederet nama lainnya. Ketika ia menemukan nama yang dituju, diri berhela nafas legah.

_**Mous III**_

_18\. Hong Dae yon (Alpha)_

_19\. Lee Sumi (Beta)_

_20\. Xi Luhan (Omega)_

_21\. Byun Baekhyun (Omega)_

Di sana terdapat namanya dalam urutan ke dua puluh. Dan ia masuk dalam golongan level Mous ke tiga. Tidak perduli akan masuk dalam kelompok keberapa di level pertama, cukup itu Luhan sudah merasa senang.

"Sepertinya kita satu kelompok?"

"Huh?"

Ia berpaling wajah saat suara seseorang terdengar berbicara entah pada siapa. Sosok namja lebih kecil darinya berdiri di samping, ikut memandang dengan senyuman tipis.

"Hai, aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Dan kau?" Sosok itu bertanya nama padanya.

"Em...aku Luhan, Xi Luhan."

Ada anggukan kepala dari namja bernama Baekhyun itu, lalu kembali memandang selembar kertas besar pada mading di depan mereka. Dengan suara lebih riang namja itu berseru seakan merasa senang atas apa yang ia dapatkan.

"Lihat, kita benar satu kelompok bukan?" Tangannya menunjuk tepat pada dua nama yang tak asing dari kertas tersebut.

Luhan mengikuti dan benar saja atas kata Baekhyun, jika mereka berdua dalam satu kelompok yang sama. Bahkan nama Baekhyun tepat di bawah nama Luhan.

"Kau...benar."

"Jadi, salam kenal Luhan-ah?"

"N-ne Baekhyun..."

Awalan yang baik setidaknya di hari pertama Luhan bisa memiliki seorang teman?

_"Tes...tes..."_

_"Diumumkan untuk para peserta didik baru, jika kalian sudah mengetahui kelompok mana yang kalian tempati. Segeralah untuk semuanya berkumpul pada kelompok level masing-masing!"_

_"Berkumpul pada ruangan yang telah disediakan, sekali lagi segeralah berkumpul pada ruangan yang telah disediakan terima kasih!"_

Luhan memandang Baekhyun bersamaan, sebelum namja yang baru ia kenal itu tersenyum kembali.

Tampaknya sekarang mereka harus kembali berkumpul dan kini pada masing-masing kelompok sesuai dengan peraturan yang ada. Entah untuk apa, yang jelas mereka benar harus berkumpul sekarang juga.

"Ayo kita berkumpul sekarang Luhan-ah!"

"Em, apa kau tahu letak ruangannya?" Luhan bertanya ragu.

"Tenang, aku cukup tahu soal ruangan yang ada di sini. Jadi percayakan padaku hm!"

Tanpa ingin berbasa-basi lagi atau menunggu tanggapan teman barunya. Baekhyun langsung meraih satu tangan Luhan dan membawanya menuntun ke arah jalan ruangan yang mereka tuju.

Luhan sendiri cukup diam menurut dan membiarkan Baekhyun membawa dirinya pada ruangan kelompok mereka berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mous III terdapat 37 peserta baru di dalamnya. Terdiri dari Alpha, Beta dan Omega. Jika dijabarkan jumlah masing-masing; Alpha terdiri dari 13 orang, Beta 12 orang dan Omega 12 orang. Semua memanglah disatukan dengan kelompok tertentu. Dijadikan satu dalam kelompok demi menentukan siapa peserta yang dapat lebih cepat naik pada level selanjutnya.

Jika sudah begitu, tetap masing-masing dalam kelompok akan dipisah saat pembagian kamar asrama. Sesuai dengan status mereka dan sangat dilarang siapa pun untuk mengubah peraturan tempat tinggal yang telah ada.

Luhan tidak ada pernah mempermasalahkan siapa pun menjadi teman sekamarnya untuk sementara. Asalkan sesama Omega itu jelas hal yang cukup aman. Dalam kenyataan karena status Omega baik namja atau yeoja tetap disatukan dalam satu ruangan.

Mengapa begitu? Karena negara mereka tidak membedakan jenis dari jenis kelamin, melainkan dari status mereka. Namja dan yeoja tetap sama, berbeda jika status mereka juga berbeda. Dan bukan menjadi masalah jika namja dan yeoja dalam satu ruangan, asal status harus sama.

Lagipula teman sekamar hanya untuk sementara, tepat setelah mereka bisa mengetahui _mate_ masing-masing (dalam masa _heat_ mereka) mereka akan berpindah tempat. Ada ruangan khusus bagi Alpha, Beta dan Omega yang telah mendapatkan _mate._ Dan itu diharuskan begitu mutlak.

Setelah berkumpul pada kelompok, lalu seorang guru menjelaskan lebih lanjut sistem kerja pada kegiatan para pemula. Dan beserta tempat tinggal mereka, semua kembali berbaur untuk mencari kamar asrama masing-masing.

Begitu pula Luhan yang mencari bersama teman barunya Baekhyun. Tidaklah sesulit itu karena sebelum bubar guru telah memberikan selembar peta untuk digunakan.

Dalam pencarian keduanya jadi terlihat lebih dekat. Baekhyun yang suka bercerita, namun Luhan suka hati mendengarkan. Justru Luhan senang sosok Baekhyun benar bisa diandalkan untuk menjadi teman yang baik. Walau pertemanan mereka baru genap se-jam lalu terjalin.

"Aku memiliki satu saudara dan ia adik kecil yang begitu cerewet."

"Benarkah? Siapa namanya?"

"Byun Taehyung, benar cerewet aku akan menjadi sasaran amarah dari ibu jika si cerewet itu menangis. Padahal aku tidak menyakitinya huh!"

Dalam hati Luhan ingin tertawa mendengar cerita ringan dari Baekhyun seputar kehidupannya. Bercerita bagaimana ia memiliki adik yang sangat cerewet. Walau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, tapi bisa Luhan tebak cukup menyedihkan jika dirimu menjadi sasaran amarah hanya karena adik yang menangis, meskipun bukan dirimu yang bersalah sebenarnya.

Luhan sendiri tahu rasanya, walau kenyataan dari keluarganya Luhan lah seorang adik, dan bukan seorang kakak yang dimarahi. Bahkan ia memiliki dua kakak yang hebat dan sayang padanya. Dan Luhan bukan adik yang menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana ceritamu Han-ah?" Kali ini tampak Baekhyun ingin tahu cerita darinya.

"Biasa saja, aku memiliki dua orang tua yang baik dan penyayang. Lalu dua kakak yang hebat" Luhan giliran bercerita.

"Sungguh?"

"Yah, dua kakak yang aku kagumi karena mereka juga berasal dari _academy_ ini..."

"Siapa? Apa mereka sudah lulus?" Baekhyun tampak ingin tahu begitu antusias.

"Yah, baru setahun yang lalu dan mereka Xi Zhaomi dan Xi Luna. Mereka kebanggaanku Baek!"

"Wahh...pasti menyenangkan memiliki kakak seperti mereka."

"Yah, sangat. Itulah mengapa aku ingin bisa seperti mereka, lulus dengam begitu baik dari _academy_ ini, walau pun dengan statusku seperti ini..."

Ada guratan sendu pada pandangan kedua manik bak rusa itu. Dan Baekhyun mengerti karena apa, ia pun terkadang akan merasakan hal yang sama.

Atas status mereka, walau seharusnya itu bukan menjadi hal yang patut disedihkan. Seorang Omega tidaklah bukan hal yang buruk benar? Mereka masih dibutuhkan oleh publik tak perduli dianggap serendah bagaimana pun.

Sekadar menyemangati ia merangkul pundak Luhan. Karena bukan saatnya status mereka menjadi penghalang apa pun untuk kedepannya.

"Hey, kita baru akan melangkah kedepan. Jangan pikirkan hal itu, Omega tetaplah menjadi kebutuhan para Alpha dan Beta, benar bukan?"

Yah, itu kenyataan yang lebih kuat dari apa pun.

Luhan seharusnya merasa malu atas keyakinan dan semangat Baekhyun. Dan benar bukan saatnya memikirkan soal status rendah mereka sebagai Omega.

"Benar, aku seharusnya tidak seperti ini! Terima kasih Baekhyun..." Luhan benar malu sekarang.

Sementara Baekhyun terkikik kecil menanggapinya. "Memang harus! Itu gunanya teman, kita teman bukan?" Selanjutnya kedua Omega itu tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun lakukan _Shifting_ sekarang!"

_**Wushh...**_

"Woahh...Sehun benar-benar hebat!"

"Secepat itu ia melakukan _Shifting?"_

"Pantas saja ia dijuluki Alpha muda yang terhebat!"

"Astagaa...ia benar-benar Alpha yang kuat, aku kagum padanya."

Itu beberapa seru kagum para peserta lain saat menyaksikan bagaimana hebatnya sosok yang dibicarakan. Di lapangan terbuka yang cukup dibatas oleh pembatas kaca, di sana terdapat sosok Alpha tengah berlatih bersama pelatihnya. Semua dapat menyaksikannya ketika melewati lapangan tersebut.

Salah satunya dua Omega ini, Luhan dan Baekhyun tepat pada perjalanan mereka menuju asrama untuk Omega. Keduanya jadi teralihkan dari pembicaraan mereka tadi, kini ikut pada sosok yang dibicarakan peserta lainnya.

Di salah satu pembatas kaca kedua berhenti dan mendengar seruan para peserta lain. Lalu beralih pada sosok di lapangan. Sosok dalam wujud serigala menerkam lawan latihannya. Dan Baekhyun tak perlu bertanya pada siapa pun, ia kenal siapa sosok dibicarakan banyak oleh yang lainnya.

"Selalu dia..." gumamnya pelan.

Tak sengaja Luhan tetap bisa mendengar, sejenak memandang tak mengerti pada Baekhyun. Kemudian ikut memandang pada arah lapangan.

"Siapa maksudmu Baek?" Ia bertanya penasaran.

"Kau tidak tahu Alpha yang ada di sana?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak tahu apa pun. Dan Baekhyun siap memberitahukan saat ini.

"Dia Oh Sehun seorang Alpha terkenal di _academy_ ini, karena baru setahun dirinya bisa naik level dengan cepat."

"Benarkah?"

"Yah, dia juga sangat kuat dan hebat dalam melakukan perubahan secepat mungkin. Begitu tangguh bahkan saat melakukan _test_ umum, dia Alpha satu-satunya yang bisa bertahan selama pertarungan" jelas Baekhyun.

"Walau usianya muda, saat menjadi peserta baru pun ia bisa naik level hanya dalam waktu dua bulan pertama."

Mata Luhan secara refleks terbuka lebih lebar. Cukup terkejut atas apa yang Baekhyun katakan mengenai sang Alpha di lapangan sana.

Baru kali ini pula ia mengetahui siapa seorang Alpha yang disebut-sebut sebagai Alpha terkenal di _academy_ mereka. Bagaimana bisa hebatnya seorang Oh Sehun dalam kemampuan yang dimiliki. Yang jelasnya sampai bisa menyandang gelar tersebut.

"Secepat itu?"

"Ne, terdengar mustahil bukan? Tapi memang seperti itu adanya, Sehun benar melewati semua dalam sekejap."

"Jadi wajar jika dia begitu terkenal di mana pun. Bahkan para guru membanggakan kehebatannya."

Luhan pun juga merasa mustahil jika ada seorang Alpha bisa melewati masa pelatihan dan test dalam waktu dua bulan saja. Faktanya jika ingin naik level peserta harus menjalani masa lima bulan pelatihan, sebelum melewati _test_ umum.

Jadi, bagaimana bisa Alpha terkenal itu melewati hanya dua bulan saja? Sungguh hebat jika itu kebenarannya.

Akan tatapan masih tak percaya Luhan memandang sosok yang dibicarakan. Masih mendengarkan cerita dari Baekhyun dalam diam.

"Sehun benar hebat dalam bertarung, tapi sayang sampai saat ini dirinya belum memiliki _mate..."_

"Maksudmu?" Kali ini Luhan kembali terkejut atas pernyataan lain mengenai si Alpha.

"Ia tidak memiliki _mate."_

"kenapa?"

"Entahlah, yang diberitakan jika Sehun tidak berniat untuk mengikat seorang Beta atau Omega..."

"Jadi bagaimana bisa ia bertahan tanpa adanya _mate?"_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala tidak tahu. Karena ia memang tidak begitu tahu soal sosok Alpha yang begitu terkenal itu. Bahkan bagaimana bisa Alpha tersebut bertahan tanpa adanya _mate._

Yang ia ketahui jika sosok seorang Oh Sehun benar tidak ingin memiliki seorang _mate_ dalam hidupnya. Alpha itu hanya terus berlatih dan bertarung demi segera lulus juga keluar dari _academy._

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu, yang jelas Sehun benar tidak suka memiliki _mate,_ walau suatu saat nanti dia akan memiliki dan mengetahui siapa _mate-_nya yang sebenarnya."

Yah, itu benar walau menolak memiliki _mate_ tetap saja seorang Alpha akan memiliki _mate_ untuk kebutuhannya sendiri. Siapa pun matenya takdir tidak bisa diubah sebagaimana mestinya.

Begitu pula yang Luhan ketahui kala ibunya sering berkata mengenai _mate_ seorang Alpha, Beta dan Omega dalam kehidupan mereka. Dan tanda penghubung sebagai pengenal.

Luhan akan berpikir kembali dan bertanya terkadang kala, siapa pula _mate_ untuk dirinya? Apakah Luhan akan dimiliki salah satu dari beribu Alpha di _academy_ ini? Ataukah Beta?

Tidak ada yang tahu takdir, sebelum tanda _mate_ Luhan mulai menunjukan identitasnya pada pergelangan tangan Luhan. Dan Luhan hanya berharap siapa pun _mate-_nya dialah sosok yang terbaik untuknya. Terutama bisa menerimanya dalam kondisi apa pun.

Sayangnya, Luhan tidak akan pernah tahu jika _mate_-nya adalah sosok yang tidak akan bisa menerima keberadaannya dan takdir mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Claiming chap 01 end**

**Shifting** : proses perubahan wujud manusia ke wujud werewolf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Claiming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ chapter 02 ]**

**.**

**.**

"Seperti biasa kemampuanmu tidak berkurang, kau melakukan _shifting_ selalu dengan baik."

"Apa kecepatannya bertambah?"

"Yah, lebih meningkat. Tenang kau tetap terhebat Sehun."

Sebotol minuman isotonik diraihnya dan meminumnya hingga setengah. Mendudukan diri pinggir lapangan sebagai tempat peristirahatan.

"Tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai, dan banyak para peserta didik baru telah bergabung. Aku harap tahun ini adalah tahun kesempatan kau bisa menemukannya..."

"Kau tahu? Sudah cukup lama kau bertahan, jadi aku rasa sudah saatnya Sehun-..."

_Errhh..._

Geraman keras ke luar dari mulutnya. Gertakan gigi pun ikut andil terdengar tak kalah, tak perduli hal itu memutuskan ucapan pria lain. Ia mendadak buruk pada perasaannya, apalagi tahu maksud apa dari ucapan pria tersebut.

"Jangan memulai dengan apa yang tak aku sukai hyung!" Ia berbalas datar.

"Ayolah Sehun, aku hanya ingin kau lekas mencari tanda keberadaan _mate_ untukmu? Terlalu lama kau bertahan dan itu tidak baik!"

Sekarang arah pembicaraan mereka berubah menjadi hal yang memuakan untuk Sehun dengarkan. Ia terlalu lelah usai berlatih, kini Kris datang hanya untuk membuat perasaannya lebih buruk.

Membicarakan hal yang sama berulang kali, sampai terlalu bosan didengarkan. Bahkan Sehun heran tidakkah pria lebih dewasa darinya ini lelah berbicara padanya? Yang bahkan ia tetap akan sama tidak ingin mendengarkannya.

Jika sudah seperti ini pasti berakhir atas ke amarahannya. Lalu mengapa harus sekarang kembali dibicarakan? Justru semakin menambah beban berat pada pikiran saja.

Sehun benci hal itu.

"Kris hyung, ku mohon jangan membuatku semakin buruk!" Ia memperingatkan.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau menurut kali ini!" Sisi lain pria dewasa di sana tetap memaksa.

"Sejauh kau menolak memiliki seorang _mate,_ takdir tetap berjalan Sehun!"

"Lalu, hyung tetap ingin memaksaku mencarinya begitu?" Kini emosi Sehun tidak bisa dikendalikan seperti biasanya.

"Sudah kewajibanku sebagai ketua organisasi."

_Cih!_

Benar alasan yang memuakan, menjadikan status sebagai pemaksa dalam tugas. Apa selalu seperti itu sistem kerja para tertua di _academy_ ini? Jika benar Sehun mengutuk mereka semua.

Karena dirinya menjadi korban dalam kerja sialan mereka, yang sudah jelas ia takkan menginginkan segala peraturan yang ada. Termaksud memiliki _mate_ untuknya.

"Semestinya hyung sudah tahu jawabanku bukan?"

"Menolak percuma Sehun, takdir akan berkata lain daripada keinginanmu itu!"

Terlalu muak Sehun ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dengan gaya malas, meraih jaket merah maroon yang sering ia gunakan. Memakainya untuk menutupi tubuh atletisnya, sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

"Pecayalah Sehun, siapa pun orangnya dia tetap akan menjadi takdirmu."

Mengacuhkan seruan Kris sebelum ia benar pergi meninggalkan pria dewasa itu.

Kris masih di tempat mendesah resah, ada rasa kelelahan menumpuk pada kedua pundaknya. Pandangan sendu hanya bisa ia tujukan pada punggung Alpha muda di depan sana, tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun.

"Bocah keras kepala, semoga Tuhan menyadarkanmu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan Kris akibat pria itu kembali berbicara dengan maksud ingin memaksanya, Sehun berencana akan kembali pada kamar asrama khusus. Mungkin sekadar mengistirahatkan diri usai berlatih.

"Hallo Sehun-shi..."

"Sehun, tunggu..."

"Annyeong Sehun."

Mengabaikan beberapa panggilan atau tatapan memuja dari peserta didik lainnya. Ia sama sekali tidak melirik pada siapa pun. Terus melangkah angkuh begitu acuh melewati lorong-lorong yang untungnya telah sunyi.

Menjadi kebiasaannya setelah berlatih ia akan menjauh dari keramaian yang ada. Entah akan terlelap di kamar atau, mungkin berada di ruang latihan khusus individu untuk berlatih lagi.

Oh Sehun seorang Alpha berbeda tidak sama dengan macam Alpha lainnya. Ia tertutup, terlalu angkuh dalam bersifat dan enggan berbaur dengan penghuni academy lainnya. Jadi, jangan heran jika ia tidak akan pernah terlihat sedang bersama orang lain, selain pelatihnya.

Ia sendiri dan mandiri itulah dirinya.

Berakhir melewati lorong ia berbalik arah menuju tangga lantai dua. Di sana masih terlalu sunyi dilewati. Kegiatan pun belum diaktifkan karena masih dalam masa bergabungnya peserta didik yang baru.

Hal yang Sehun syukuri sejenak karena ketika kegiatan telah diterapkan dan diaktifkan, dirinya pasti berada pada kelompok berbeda dan bertemu dengan anggota baru.

Itu hal yang Sehun tak sukai sejauh ini.

Ia akan menaiki anak tangga pada lantai dua masih dalam angkuhnya, tapi sebelum terjadi sesuatu mulai menusuk hidungnya. Tiba-tiba tercium entah dari mana aroma yang sulit dijelaskan. Aroma baru pertama kali ia rasakan, dan aroma tersebut secara perlahan membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya entah apa.

Sehun menggantungkan langkah ketika ingin naik pada tangga. Terdiam untuk merasakan aroma tersebut. Yang tercium kini jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Walau tidak tahu aroma jenis apa, tapi secara alamiah dapat menenangkan pikiran.

Jauh ini Sehun tidak pernah mendapati aroma senikmat ini. Akan mendapati itu jika pada saat masa _heat_ para omega terjadi, itu pun tak ada yang bisa membuat dirinya ikut larut. Apalagi terangsang pada saat menciumnya.

Namun, kali ini...

_Hhhh..._

Tangan yang menyentuh pada pegangan tangga, Sehun remas kuat sekuat aroma yang dapat menghancurkan pertahanan pada dirinya.

Tidak tahu berasal dari mana, tapi saat tak sengaja Sehun melalui _instinct_ serigalanya. Ia bertoleh kepala ke samping dan di sana tak begitu jauh, mata birunya menemukan punggung kecil dalam balutan hoodie biru langit.

Duduk membelakangi pada kursi teras gedung. Seorang diri entah sedang apa, hanya dari sanalah Sehun yakini aroma tersebut berasal.

Terjadi lebih kuat seperti aroma tersebut mulai nakal merenggut kesadaran yang Sehun miliki. Apalagi ketika ia bisa melihat sosok berhoodie biru beranjak dari tempatnya. Berbalik badan siap meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Kala itu Sehun terpaku memperhatikan bagaimana pergerakan yang dilakukan sosok di sana. Seorang namja berwajah asing dan jauh lebih kecil tampak dari _posture_ tubuhnya. Mata Sehun lebih menajam cukup tertuju pada gerak namja tersebut.

Tampaknya namja tersebut baru menyadari adanya sosok lain selain dirinya sendiri. Karena ketika menghadap pada arah depan sosok itu ikut berhenti dalam langkahnya.

Sepasang manik coklat bening bertemu dengan manik biru tajam milik Sehun. Pada saat itu Sehun merasa oksigen di sekitarnya menipis. Seperti terserap oleh sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan nafas.

_**Wushh**_

Angin berhembus menerpah entah darimana, bersamaan dengan menguatnya aroma tadi. Berhasil mendirikan bulu-bulu halus pada tubuh si Alpha, dan Sehun masih memiliki kesadaran untuk segera menghentikan ketidaksadaran pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia lekas membuang muka ke depan, memutuskan kontak mata pada sosok namja di sana. Kemudian bertahan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menjauh.

Berharap setelah perginya ia semua membawanya kembali pada suasana normal. Walau di sisi lain dari dirinya sedang menandai aroma tersebut. Aroma menenangkan juga nikmat hanya satu-satunya bisa melarutkan dirinya kapan pun itu.

Bahkan bisa lepas lalu berbuat di luar kuasanya. Dan hal itu meruntuhkan atas segala prinsip yang lama Sehun buat agar tak mengikat siapa pun sebagai _mate_ hidupnya.

Namja bermanik coklat bening bak rusa, bersurai blonde lembut dan hoodie biru langit adalah sosok yang Sehun hindari mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, kau dari mana saja heoh? Aku menunggumu!"

"Maaf, tadi orang tuaku menghubungiku..."

"Ah begitu, ini untukmu!"

Selembar kertas Luhan terima dari Baekhyun ketika ia mendatangi teman barunya itu. Kertas yang berisikan semua susunan kegiatan entah apa. Sesaat ia pandangi bengong pada kertas tersebut, lalu beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya.

"Itu kertas jabwal kegiatan kita, dan mulai besok semua kegiatan diaktifkan" jelas Baekhyun.

Mengerti Luhan berangguk kepala paham, sekali lagi memandang dan membaca setiap kegiatan yang telah disusun dari kertas tersebut.

Sementara Baekhyun tak sengaja memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada dipunggung tangan temannya. Sesuatu entah apa, namun tampak seperti gambar atau sejenisnya. Karena penasaran ia bertanya langsung.

"Luhan..." panggilnya.

"Yah?"

"Ada sesuatu dipunggung tangan kirimu."

Ia memberitahukan dan Luhan dengan sedikit bengong memeriksa punggung tangan kirinya. Di sana benar ada sesuatu.

"Apa itu?"

"Oh, ini aku juga tidak tahu Baek."

"Aku pikir itu luka Luhan?"

"Entahlah..."

Kemudian Baekhyun masih dalam rasa penasaran meraih tangan Luhan. Ia lebih mendekat dan memeriksa apa sebenarnya yang ada dipunggung tangan temannya itu.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir itu luka, tapi saat aku periksa ini tidak sakit sama sekali. Aku juga tidak tahu kapan ini munculnya?"

Baekhyun tak begitu memperdulikan ucapan Luhan. Ia hanya fokus pada punggung tangan namja itu. Sesekali ibu jarinya mengusap tanda itu, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu setelah mengusapnya.

Benar bukan luka, melain sebuah gambar samar kecoklatan dalam bentuk yang tampaknya belum begitu sempurna. Masih terlalu acak-acakan dan tak menentu, tapi Baekhyun mulai menyadari apa sebenarnya gambar tersebut.

Maka sekali lagi ia mengusapnya dengan mata lebih menajam memperhatikannya, ingin lebih meneliti gambar tersebut.

"Luhan, kapan kau menyadari ini?" Ia bertanya sebelum mengambil keputusan.

"Emm...aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi tadi setelah aku menerima telepon dari orang tuaku, tepat saat aku akan pergi kemari aku tidak sengaja menemukannya" jawab Luhan mengingat-ingat.

"Lalu?" Tatapan antusias Baekhyun beralih pada temannya itu.

"Yah, aku pikir itu luka atau terkena kotoran tapi aku tidak bisa membersihkan-..."

"Luhan!"

"Em, yah?"

"Kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria dewasa memainkan pena di jari-jemarinya. Ada kertas lusuh di atas meja kerja yang sejak tadi pula ia pandangi, tanpa sadari sesosok lain memasuki ruangan tanpa permisi.

"Apa takdir benar tidak bisa diubah?"

Pertanyaan tak terduga didapatkan, bahkan tanpa sapaan sebagai tanda hormat dari yang lebih tua seakan tidak belaku lagi untuk sosok yang baru saja tiba. Pria itu akhirnya mengubah pandangannya menuju sosok lain.

Tatapan datar khas entah ada sedikit percikan amarah terpancar dari kedua manik biru tajam itu. Ia tahu pasti saat ini ada masalah lagi yang terjadi pada salah satu peserta didik terhebatnya ini.

"Apa kau baru saja mengalami _Imprint_ nak?"

"Bukan itu tujuanku datang kemari!"

"Lalu?"

Geraman kesal tercampur muak begitu kentara terdengar hampir memenuhi ruangan. Sudah semestinya menjadi kebiasaan jika sosok Alpha muda ini datang ke ruangannya dengan amarah hampir berada di puncak kepala.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Tuhan sudah menentukan pasti takdir para mahkluknya nak, jadi sudah jelas tak ada yang bisa merubahnya sekalipun kau seorang dewa!"

Masih pada tatapan datar, lalu berubah dan tercampur pada rasa tak setuju. Ia selalu tahu reaksi lebih dari Alpha muda ini jika sudah membicarakan takdir para kaum seperti mereka.

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasa dekat dengannya?"

"Jika begitu, aku tetap tidak akan menerimanya. Beta atau Omega sekalipun, aku tidak mau!"

Kata berbeda tapi tetap sama dalam artian, ia cukup bosan mendapati dari mulut tipis si Alpha muda yang keras kepala.

"Yah, terserah kau mau bagaimana nak, tapi lihat saja pada akhirnya kau tidak bisa berbuat apa pun lagi?"

"Kau, Beta atau Omega...tidak bisa hidup tanpa seorang pasangan ingat itu!"

"Omong kosong, aku pergi!"

Si Alpha berakhir berlalu dari ruangan, tanpa kata-kata apa pun sebagai akhir pembicaraan dadakan mereka. Meninggalkan si pria dewasa dalam kesendirian lagi.

Pria itu bergeleng kepala melihat betapa keras kepalanya si Alpha muda. Yang entah sampai kapan batu akan hancur jika diserang dengan apa pun juga. Maka seperti itulah sosok si Alpha muda tersebut, terlalu keras dan sulit disadarkan atas namanya takdir.

Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kerja. Beralih memandang jendela kaca yang ada dan menerawang sejauh mungkin.

"Benar, kita lihat sejauh mana kau bertahan Oh Sehun?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dapat melihat daun-daun kering bergerak random tertiup oleh angin dari luar sana. Walau gelap malam membutakan mata, tapi ia bertahan berdiri di luar balkon kamar asrama untuk memandang pemandangan malam hari.

Dari daun-daun kering di sana, kini ia menunduk dan menatap pada punggung tangan kiri yang ia genggam. Gambar yang masih sama dalam samar, ia kembali teringat akan perkataan Baekhyun sore tadi.

_"Setiap Omega akan memiliki tanda dipunggung tangannya, dan itu muncul ketika ia akan bertemu dengan mate-nya."_

_"Kau akan mengetahui siapa mate-mu saat tanda di tanganmu terlihat jelas, tanda dari lambang sosok Alpha maka dialah mate-mu."_

_"Luhan, walau aku tidak yakin jika kau benar sudah bertemu dengannya atau belum, tapi percayalah jika kapan saja kau benar akan mengetahui siapa Alphamu dan itu terjadi saat masa haet pertamamu terjadi..."_

_"Dan tanda ini adalah milik dari siapa pun mate-mu...aku juga akan seperti itu jika waktunya telah tiba, kita semua pasti akan memiliki seorang pemilik, jadi ingat itu baik-baik yah!"_

Mengingatnya tanpa sadar Luhan mengusap gambar pada punggung tangannya itu. Ada desahan pelan ia keluarkan dari mulutnya, kini ia memikirkan segala ucapan Baekhyun padanya.

_Mate? Alpha?_

"Jadi, aku benar akan memiliki seorang Alpha?"

Ia bertanya entah pada siapa karena dirinya seorang diri di sana. Lalu ia kembali menatap ke atas pada langit yang gelap.

"Jika sudah menemukannya, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Ayah, ibu aku merindukan kalian..." lirihnya dalam kesendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Claiming chapter 02 end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**untuk sementara saya cuma repost ulang yah chap yg udah saya buat sebelumnya, ntar kedepan bru saya bakal update chapter barunya :)**

**dan makasih buat yg udah review, follow dan favorite :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Claiming**

.

.

.

**[ Chapter 03 ]**

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dalam awal memulai kegiatan. Luhan merasa dilanda gugup luar biasa. Pada barisan tengah dibagian Omega berada. Semua memang telah dikumpulkan dalam setiap kelompok sesuai level.

Ia sempat menghitung sekitar 5 namja berstatus Omega dalam kelompok _Mous_ III, termaksud dirinya. Dan sisanya dari 12 orang adalah yeoja. Jumlah sedikit memang entah apakah dari kelompok lain juga memiliki namja berstatus Omega dalam jumlah seperti itu?

Dan namja berstatus Omega memanglah tergolong langkah di negara mereka.

Saat ini semua dikumpulan tentu dalam tujuan berlatih mungkin diberi arahan sedikit mengenai sistem pelatihan, atau hanya sekadar sensi pengenalan antara sesama peserta didik baru.

Di depan barisan ada satu guru memimpin mereka. Berkata panjang lebih untuk menjelaskan. Ada tiga sistem pembelajaran di sini yang hampir sama seperti sistem sekolah umumnya yaitu; Teori, praktek dan uji coba. Beda pada waktu pelatihan karena mereka akan banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk praktek.

Praktek jauh lebih diutamakan daripada sistem pembelajaran melalui teori. Seperti sekarang awal latihan mereka mulai dituntun untuk mengetahui makna dan tujuan dari perubahan wujud.

Biasa dibilang sebagai _Shifting._ Dan setiap melakukan _Shifting_ memiliki teknik khusus. Tidak bisa dilakukan secara sembarangan. _Shifting_ juga merupakan pembelajaran utama dalam _academy_ ini. Karena jika _Werewolf_ tidak bisa melakukan _Shifting,_ maka tidak akan bisa bertarung.

"Sebelum melakukan teknik dasar _Shifting,_ apa kalian sudah mengenai warna wujud kalian semua?" Guru itu bertanya.

Dan hampir keseluruhan peserta mengatakan tidak sebagai jawaban mereka. Karena hanya orang tertentu saja dapat mengetahui wujud mereka sebelum melakukan _Shifting._

"Baiklah kita mulai sekarang, dan seseorang akan memberi contoh terlebih dahulu pada kalian."

Setelah suara guru itu terdengar memberitahukan, sesosok lain mendatangi mereka. Seorang Alpha tinggi berjalan angkuh mendekat. Pada saat itu mulai para peserta lain berseru heboh.

"Astagaa...diaa..."

"Yaampun, baru kali ini aku bisa melihatnya langsung..."

"Dia Alpha terkenal itu, kan?"

Sang guru mengulum senyum mendengar beraneka seruan dari peserta didiknya. Lalu beralih pada sosok yang baru saja datang.

"Mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah mengetahui siapa dia bukan?"

"Ne ssaem..."

"Dia Oh Sehun Alpha dari level _Crous_ I, dan dia yang akan memberi sedikit contoh pada kalian bagaimana cara melakukan _Shifting_ yang baik dan benar."

Selanjutnya suasana awal latihan hari ini semakin ramai. Semua justru bersemangat untuk melakukannya.

Hanya Luhan seorang yang cukup banyak diam sambil memahami segala teori dalam pelatihan hari ini. Dia hanya terlalu fokus pada pembelajaran tanpa tahu sosok lain merasa tak nyaman akan keberadaannya.

Tepatnya pada aroma berbeda yang dimiliki namja Omega tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu, jika melakukan _Shifting_ sesulit itu. Lihat, keringatku banyak sekali huft!"

Satu senyuman tipis tercipta di wajah sebagai tanggapan untuk keluhan temannya. Tak berkata apa pun untuk menyetujui, tapi Luhan membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun dari keluhan si Omega itu.

Butuh waktu satu setengah jam lamanya melakukan pelatihan, baru usai sekarang. Semua tampak begitu kelelahan dan segera beristirahat mengatur tenaga. Tak mudah memang melakukan perubahan wujud, apalagi bagi mereka yang baru akan berlatih.

Konsentrasi yang begitu penuh diutamakan dalam proses melakukan _Shifting._ Fokus dan percaya diri, walau tenaga juga bisa menjadi hal penting lainnya. Dari itu semua memang bukanlah hal mudah dilakukan apalagi bagi mereka pemula.

Begitu juga yang Luhan rasakan, namun bukan berarti ia akan berkeluh seperti Baekhyun saat ini. Nyatanya ia hanya tersenyum tipis untuk memakluminya.

"Hahh! Hausnyaa..." sekarang Baekhyun mendesah kecil akibat tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Aku akan ambilkan minuman lebih dulu yah."

Langsung beranjak dari tempat Luhan berlari kecil menuju kantin yang tak begitu jauh. Meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja tanpa bertanya Omega itu ingin meminum apa terlebih dahulu.

Ia berlari kecil pada sepanjang lorong. Tak memerlukan petunjuk untuk menuju kantin, karena Luhan sudah cukup hapal jalan menuju tempat tertentu di _academy_ ini. Apalagi dengan selembaran peta yang telah diberikan oleh pengurus _academy._ Jadi, dengan perasaan tanpa takut tersesat ia terus melangkah.

Sesampainya di kantin Luhan segera menuju _counter_ minuman. Memilih sesaat sebelum membeli. Ketika pilihannya jatuh pada dua cup _bubble tea choco _lekas ia memesan. Selagi menunggu matanya melihat keadaan sekitar.

Disebelah seseorang pria tinggi datang. Terlihat ingin memesan sesuatu pula.

"Tuan Wu ingin memesan apa?" Seorang ibu penjaga _counter_ minuman bertanya pada si pria tinggi.

"Cukup secup _Americano_ saja!"

"Baik, tunggu sebentar ne!"

Pria itu ikut menunggu sesaat. Menunggu dengan tenang namun, sebelum itu ia merasakan aroma wangi tercium disekitarnya. Ketika mengendus aroma tersebut sampai harus menolehkan wajah, tepat pada arah sebelahnya ia menemukan aroma wangi itu.

Kedua mata berkilat tajam memandang sesosok namja bertubuh lebih kecil disebelah. Sosok yang menjadi sumber aroma tersebut. Ia pandangi sosok itu lebih fokus, sampai tak sadar satu tangan mendarat pada pundak sempit milik namja kecil itu. Mengakibatkan sang pemilik terjengkit kejut dan menoleh wajah.

Sepasang manik rusa bening, Kris bertahan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf..."

"Kau...siapa namamu nak?" Ia bertanya langsung.

"Ne? Ah, s-saya Luhan, Xi Luhan tuan!"

"Lu-han..."

Ada kerutan kecil di wajah manis itu. Bisa ditebak jika namja bernama Luhan dalam rasa bingung tak mengerti kepada sosok asing di depannya.

"Maaf, sebelumnya ada apa tuan?" Luhan bertanya benar tak mengerti.

"Ah, tidak apa, tapi cukup panggil dengan ssaem saja karena aku salah satu guru di sini!"

"Oh, b-baik ssaem..."

Kris sesaat tersenyum sebelum melunturkannya dan memasang raut wajah lebih serius. Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin ia katakan pada sosok Luhan saat ini. Sesuatu hal yang mungkin bisa menjadi pengingat untuk sosok salah satu peserta didiknya.

Belum lagi kedua matanya tak sengaja melihat pada punggung tangan Luhan. Sesuatu tampak di sana yang membuatnya semakin ingin memberi peringatan pada si Omega.

Walau pun kali ini menjadi pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Luhan, tapi Kris sangat hapal dengan tanda-tanda sesuatu hal terjadi pada para Omega. Apalagi para peserta didiknya. Yang mana bahkan selalu ia dapati. Maka dari itu ia akan bertindak untuk mencegah sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak inginkan.

_**Sret!**_

Ia cepat meraih tangan lebih kecil milik Luhan. Menggenggamnya erat seperti ini benar hal yang harus ia lakukan. Tak perduli Luhan sendiri akan terkejut atas tindakan tiba-tibanya itu.

Mata semakin berdelik pada sebuah gambar tak jelas terdapat pada punggung tangan yang kecil. Masih terlalu berantakan tapi, siapa pun akan bisa memahami apa sebenarnya yang ada dipunggung tangan Omega ini.

"Kau..."

"W-waeyo ssaem?"

Dari gambar dipunggung tangan, Kris beralih menatap dalam pada Luhan yang kebingungan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan jika, mulai sekarang kau harus lebih menjaga dirimu hm!"

"Uh? Ma-maksud ssaem?"

"Ini masa _heat_ pertamamu bukan?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil Luhan lakukan, walau masih tak mengerti maksud perkataan salah satu gurunya ini.

"Karena itu kau harus bisa menjaga diri baik-baik. Tidak lama lagi dan tanda pada punggung tanganmu akan membawamu pada takdir yang sebenarnya."

_Takdir?_

"Maksud ssaem, _m-mate?"_

Kali ini Kris lah yang mengangguk kepala dengan senyuman tipis. Cukup merasa senang karena Luhan pada akhirnya mengerti atas maksud ucapannya.

Takdir dan _mate,_ benar saja karena dari awal Kris bermaksud untuk memberitahukan. Jika masa _heat_ pertama salah satu peserta didiknya ini sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Dan ketika itu terjadi gambar pada punggung tangan Luhan akan muncul dengan sempurna, maka pada saat itu sesosok Alpha telah memiliki dirinya.

Takdir baru terjadi yang tidak akan bisa dielakan oleh siapa pun.

"Tanda pada punggung tanganmu ini adalah milik Alphamu, dan semoga kau memiliki takdir yang baik nak!"

"Maaf tuan wu, ini pesanan anda!"

Kris melepaskan genggaman pada tangan Luhan, ia beralih pada ibu penjaga _counter_ yang telah memberinya pesanan miliknya. Ia raih secup _americano_ miliknya sebelum kembali pada Luhan yang terbengong.

"Aku harap kau mau mendengarkan perkataanku ini Luhan!"

Setelah berkata dan tersenyum sekali lagi, Kris kini sudah berbalik badan untuk pergi. Menjauh meninggalkan area kantin dan hilang entah kemana.

Menyisakan kesunyian yang Luhan rasakan, dengan segala perkataan pria dewasa itu membekas pada pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Aku tidak membutuhkan anak sepertinya, jika perlu buang saja anak itu jauh-jauh!'_

_'Bagaimana bisa kau mau membuangnya? Dia adalah anakmu, anak yang kau lahirkan sendiri?!'_

_'Benar, tapi aku tidak menginginkannya. Terlebih lagi pria itu sudah meninggalkanku setelah menandaiku! Jadi untuk apa merawat anak yang seharusnya tidak aku lahirkan!'_

_**Ugh!**_

_'Dasar anak bodoh! Seharusnya kau juga mati bersama pria brengsek itu!'_

_'Ibuuu...'_

_'Aku bukan ibumu sialan, pergi sana! Menjauh dariku!'_

_'Tidakk, ibuu hiks...jangan tinggalkan akuu hiks...'_

_'Pergi sana anak sialan, aku tidak menginginkan anak sepertimu pergi dariku!'_

_'Tidak ibu jangan, ibuu...tidak jangan tinggalkan Sehuunn ibuuu...'_

_'Tidaaakkk...'_

_**Deg**_

_"Hah! Hahh...hh..hahh..."_

Mata tajam birunya bergerak keliaran, memandangi segala arah. Nafas yang terdengar berantakan hingga dada naik-turun, saat menyadari sesuatu ia merundukan kepala lemas dalam posisi duduknya.

"Mimpi? Brengsek!" Ia mengumpati kasar atas mimpi yang baru ia alami.

Ini terlalu dini untuk bermimpi di siang hari? Dengan mimpi buruk yang baginya begitu memuakan untuk di alami.

Mimpi yang sangat tidak ingin untuk sekadar diingat. Sehun mendesah lelah setelah itu sambil mengacak suraian basahnya oleh keringat. Bahkan dirinya masih berada di luar, tepat di taman belakang gedung _academy._

Sekarang ia merasa buruk untuk melanjutkan tidur siangnya. Sehingga memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dari sana dengan langkah gontai. Kedua kakinya memilih untuk pergi ke toilet terdekat, di sana ia hanya ingin mencuci wajahnya agar lebih baik.

Di toilet ia membasuh wajah pada wastafel, lalu memandangi bayangan dirinya pada cermin di depan. Mata yang berdelik tajam meninggalkan pancaran amarah didalamnya. Salahkan mimpi sialan yang ia alami tadinya, karena itu ia merasa begitu buruk.

Mimpi yang membawanya mengingat pada masa lalu yang begitu kelam. Sampai-sampai terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat ulang. Walau bukan pertama kali tetap saja Sehun membencinya.

"Sial!"

Ia mengumpat lagi dan kemudian kembali membasuh wajahnya untuk mendinginkan rasa mendidih yang terjadi di kepala akibat mimpi itu.

Mimpi yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia memilih bertahan tanpa pasangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selepas dari toilet Sehun sengaja memilih untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan latihan yang luas. Ia berlari hingga berkali-kali putaran tanpa lelah. Bahkan seakan lupa jika di lapangan tidak dirinya saja di sana.

Ada puluhan peserta didik baru berbaris untuk kembali berlatih. Maka itu hampir semua menyaksikan bagaimana kuatnya seorang Alpha bernama Oh Sehun, berlari seorang diri dalam kecepatan normal.

Antara kagum, memuji dan begitu tak percaya jika sosok Alpha muda yang selama ini begitu terkenal benarlah terhebat. Semua peserta didik lainnya begitu antusias dibuatnya. Sementara yang diperhatikan tidak mau perduli, hanya tetap berlari tanpa sedikit pun menanggapi tatapan padanya.

"Dia benar hebat, lihat saja! Saat seperti ini masih berlatih seorang diri?"

"Benar, Sehun sangat mengagumkan..."

"Pasti sangat beruntung bisa menjadi _matenya."_

"Aku ingin menjadi _matenya_ sungguh."

"Itu tidak mungkin!"

Beberapa adalah obrolan para peserta lain tengah membicarakan si Alpha. Berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali melihat ke arah di mana sosok Sehun masih berlari tak kenal lelah.

Di sana Luhan tak jauh berada dari barisan para peserta didik lainnya, tepat ia justru berada dibagian barisan depan. Ia jelas bisa mendengar semua obrolan mereka. Tak jauh berbeda ia pun akan sesekali melihat pada sosok yang dibicarakan.

Pada sosok yang berlari tak henti dengan gagahnya. Menjadi pusat segala mata yang melihat. Luhan pun tak tanggung-tanggung jika dalam hati membenarkan segala pujian peserta lain. Memuji segala kesempurnaan milik si Alpha tersebut, sebab pada dasarnya sosok itu benar patut dikagumi.

Luhan saja jadi ingin berada diposisi Sehun, jika bisa? Sayangnya Luhan merasa kecil hati karena ia hanyalah seorang Omega, bukan Alpha atau Beta yang pastilah jauh lebih tangguh dari seorang Omega.

_Hahhh..._

Terlalu lama ia berkelana saja pada pikirannya, tak sadar jika yang menjadi objek pembicaraan tanpa sadar melambat larinya karena sesuatu.

Sehun yang sebenarnya sejak tadi sudah merasa terganggu dengan suatu aroma tak asing di indra penciumannya. Aroma wangi yang pernah ia rasakan menusuk hidung. Itu jelas mengganggu, bahkan sejak pertama kali ia rasakan waktu lalu.

Pikiran tak sejalan dengan gerak tubuh, Sehun benar memelankan larinya. Ia yang sejak tadi mencoba tak memperdulikan, mencoba tak tertarik namun perlahan pula melemah. Saat pada bagian lapangan berdekatan dengan para peserta didik lainnya, ia justru berjalan pelan.

Wajahnya berkerut tak suka, nafas memberat dan kedua tangan ia kepal sebal. Aroma ini sungguh mengganggu sekali tidak tahu-tahu. Dan pada salah satu depan peserta didik lainnya ia menghentikan langkah. Berhenti entah karena apa, mengundang tatapan tanya dari yang lain.

Kepala masih ia tundukan dengan pandangan datar ingin marah. Sebelum ia angkat dan menolehkan ke samping tepat di mana ada sosok lain di sana. Sesosok namja bertubuh lebih kecil bersurai blonde tak asing. Melihatnya kedua mata Sehun berdelik lebih kehitaman.

Entah sebuah kebetulan sosok namja itu juga sedang memandangnya polos. Ada sepasang mata bak rusa bening, itulah mengapa Sehun terganggu olehnya.

Sosok yang hendak ia hindari, justru ada di sana ikut memandangnya.

"Mengapa dia berhenti di sana?"

"Bahkan sedang menatap namja kecil itu?"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Kembali banyak para peserta lain berkata atau tepatnya bertanya karena tak mengerti. Mengakibatkan suasana jauh lebih ramai dari sebelumnya.

Luhan yang merasa keadaan berubah sempat berpaling sesaat untuk melihat arah sekitarnya. Dari samping kanan-kiri, lalu arah belakangnya terasa begitu ramai. Kemudian kembali pada arah depan di mana masih adanya sosok Sehun menatapnya tajam seperti mengancam.

Benar mengancam begitu ia bisa melihat si Alpha terkenal itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Walau ia tidak begitu yakin jika Sehun benar akan mendatanginya, namun pada kenyataannya Alpha itu terlihat jelas sedang ingin menghampirinya.

Saat itu Luhan secara tak sengaja menyentuh punggung tangannya yang tampak menunjukan sesuatu di sana. Secara perlahan gambar samar pada punggung tangan itu mulai muncul untuk memperjelas.

Sehun akan semakin mendekat, ada geraman beberapa kali ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Aura mengancam tampak jelas, seakan ia saat ini tengah menghadapi musuh dan siap menyerang dengan bringas.

Tapi sebelum ia benar akan mengeluarkan serangan, sesosok lebih tinggi cepat menghalangi dirinya dari depan. Dan ia terhentikan.

Pupil mata tajamnya seketika melemah. Ia tatapi tersentak pada wajah sosok yang berhasil menghentikannya itu.

"Tahan dirimu nak!" Suara itu semakin menyadarkan dirinya.

"Kris hyung?"

Kris bergeser lebih agar semakin menutupi pandangan Sehun ke belakang. Menghalangi sebisa mungkin agar Alpha muda ini tidak lagi berpusat pada sosok menggoda di belakang sana.

"Ikut aku sekarang!"

Selanjutnya Sehun hanya diam membiarkan Kris membawanya pergi jauh dari lapangan. Membawanya sejauh mungkin dan meninggalkan sosok penyebab atas ketidaksadaran yang Sehun alami beberapa saat lalu.

Menyisakan suara-suara riuh dari peserta didik lainnya. Dan Luhan dalam perasaan tak mengerti masih menggenggam punggung tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continue...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Claiming**

.

.

.

**[ chapter 04 ]**

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengalami _imprint?"_

Tanpa jawaban Kris sudah tahu jika sosok anak didiknya ini benar mengalami apa namanya _Imprint._ Ketika dirinya telah merasakan sosok sebagai pendampingnya mendekat. Bisa dibilang jika calon _mate-nya_ dapat ia kenali, atau merasa yakin sosok itu adalah pendampingnya.

Meskipun Alpha muda itu tidak langsung mengatakannya, tetap saja Kris yakini Sehun benar mengalami apa itu _imprint._ Ia teringat oleh sosok lain sekarang.

"Mungkin di tahun ini kau benar akan menemukan _mate-mu_ Sehun."

Tak ada tanggapan apa pun.

"Dan namja kecil tadi..."

Ada perubahan dari raut wajah Sehun. Walau masih diam di tempat, ia tetap mendengarkan apa yang Kris katakan. Wajah yang terkesan tak perduli itu, sekarang mengendur perlahan.

"Dia bernama Luhan, dan kau tahu? Di tangannya memiliki tanda yang mulai terlihat jelas..."

Masih belum ada tanggapan. Kris pikir jika ia langsung menyebutkan nama lain dipembicaraan mereka, Sehun akan sedikit perduli. Nyatanya Alpha itu masih tak bergemih. Perduli atau tidak wajahnya tidak menunjukan apa pun, selain enggan ikut berkata.

Tujuannya membawa Sehun ke taman untuk membicarakan hal ini. Atau mungkin meredahkan gejolak tak disadari dari diri Alpha muda itu. Gejolak yang sempat ke luar dan Sehun tak sadari sehingga tidak bisa menahan diri. Semua itu hanya karena sesosok namja kecil di lapangan tadi.

Untungnya Kris menyadari lebih dulu saat ia tak sengaja lewat. Dengan gerak cepat ia akhirnya bisa menahan si Alpha dan membawanya pergi jauh.

Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan Sehun akan menyesali perbuatannya sendiri.

"Pada hari di mana masa _heat_ pertamanya terjadi, maka tanda itu akan terlihat jelas dan menunjukan siapa Alpha yang menjadi pemiliknya."

"Mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu padaku? Aku rasa itu bukan urusanku hyung!"

Kris mengulum senyum. Sehun berkata tak perduli, padahal semua ini jelas berkaitan dengan dirinya. Apalagi memangnya jika bukan? Dia terlalu keras untuk mengelak semuanya.

"Hanya memberitahukan saja, bukan hal yang salah,kan?"

Dan Alpha muda itu berdecih tak suka.

"Sudah selesai?"

Sehun terlalu malas, bahkan sudah berniat pergi menjauh dari pria dewasa itu. Membicarakan mengenai takdir dirinya bagaikan anti. Apalagi jika sudah bersama Kris, pria itu akan berbicara seperti ingin menceramahinya. Memaksa, memintanya untuk menyerah.

Itu bukan hal yang Sehun senangi. Ia justru benci begitu banyak.

"Aku pergi!" Pamitnya tak minat.

Mulai melangkah untuk meninggalkan Kris di sana. Tapi sebelum ia benar pergi suara yang lebih tua terdengar memberitahukan sekali lagi.

Walau tetap tak perduli, namun Sehun mendengarkan tanpa menyela sedikit pun.

"Saat dia benar dalam masa _heat,_ aku harap kau bisa menahan dirimu Oh Sehun!"

Menahan diri untuk tidak mengklaim sosok yang tak ia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak tahu mengapa dirinya secara tiba-tiba diminta untuk pergi menemui salah satu anggota organisasi. Hanya dari teman seasramanya ia diberitahukan untuk segera pergi. Dan sekarang ia berjalan menuju ruang guru seorang diri.

Disepanjang perjalanan ia harus menunduk kepala. Disetiap orang yang ia lewati, mereka akan melemparkan pandangan aneh padanya. Antara rasa ketertarikan dan juga menggoda, terutama bagi para Alpha yang ia lewati.

Entah mengapa, yang jelas ia merasa sangat tak nyaman. Beruntungnya ia telah sampai pada tujuan.

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

Ia langsung mengetuk pintu ruang guru. Sampai detik berikutnya pintu terbuka cukup lebar.

"Masuklah!" Suara itu jelas telah mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk pada ruangan tersebut.

Di dalam hanya ada satu guru wanita duduk tenang pada kursinya. Dan Luhan tidak begitu kenal siapa guru wanita satu ini. Ia bahkan merasa belum pernah melihatnya. Tetap ia berjalan masuk untuk menghadap pada guru itu.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Xi Luhan?"

"Ne ssaem, dan apa ssaem memanggil saya kemari?"

"Hm, tentu aku memiliki hal penting untuk disampaikan sebagai alasan mengapa aku memanggilmu."

Dan Luhan bersiap untuk menerima apa pun dari sang guru.

"Sebelum aku memberitahukan alasannya, bisakah kau tunjukan tanda yang ada di tanganmu itu padaku nak?"

"Ne?"

"Perlihatkan tanganmu padaku nak!"

Luhan berjalan lebih dekat, tepat pada depan meja sang guru ia berhenti. Agak ragu ia menyerahkan tangan kirinya kepada guru itu untuk diperlihatkan tanda miliknya.

Tanda yang mulai jelas dalam bentuk tertentu. Wanita dewasa itu meraih tangan Luhan, memperhatikan bagaimana bentuk tanda tersebut. Tanda yang jelas memiliki arti begitu penting.

Dengan melihatnya sang guru sudah bisa meyakini. Maksud dari tanda itu yang memang sudah menjadi hal biasa terjadi di dunia mereka.

"Kau termaksud Omega tercepat bisa memiliki tanda ini, meskipun baru beberapa hari menjadi peserta didik di sini..." ujarnya lalu melepaskan tangan Luhan yang ia pegang.

"Dan kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

Anggukan kecil cukup Luhan lakukan. Walau begitu ia tahu sang guru memiliki kata lain untuk memberitahukan dirinya.

"Seorang Alpha bisa mengikat dirimu kapan saja, apalagi saat masa _heat_ pertama terjadi. Dengan begitu kau resmi memiliki seorang _mate!"_

Hal itu pula sudah Luhan ketahui dari awal. Bahkan mengingat kemarin seorang guru lainnya juga berkata hal sejenis ini.

"Dan hal penting lainnya yang harus kau lakukan adalah..."

Wanita itu bergerak membuka laci meja kerjanya. Dari laci tersebut ia raih sebungkus kapsul. Menutup laci kembali sebelum menyerahkan sebungkus kapsul kepada Luhan.

Luhan memandang bengong pada kapsul tersebut.

"Apa ini ssaem?" Lalu bertanya.

"Obat yang harus kau minum ketika masa _heat_ terjadi."

"O-obat?"

"Yah, bukan hanya kau saja beberapa Omega lainnya yang mendekati masa _heat_ juga aku berikan obat itu. Dan kau benar harus meminumnya!"

Dengan keraguan Luhan mengambil bungkus obat tersebut. Obat yang harus ia minum ketika masa _heat_ terjadi, itu pula yang memang harus dilakukan para Omega sepertinya.

Cukup lama ia terdiam menatap obatnya. Dalam pikiran yang tidak menentu.

"Apa hanya selama masa _heat_ saja?" Ia kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Yah, cukup masa _heat_ saja karena itu untuk membantumu meredahkan rasa sakit selama _heat_ berlangsung. Ku harap kau mengerti saat menggunakannya!"

"Ne, saya mengerti ssaem."

"Selain itu, selama kau belum menemukan pasti siapa Alphamu kau harus tetap menjaga diri nak, Karena Alpha mana pun bisa saja mengklaim dirimu."

"Ne, ssaem..."

"Baik, jika kau sudah mengerti apa yang aku sampaikan. Kau bisa kembali sekarang!"

Dengan sedikit bungkukan tubuh untuk menghormati, Luhan lalu berbalik badan untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Pergi dan akan kembali ke asrama dengan obat yang ia genggam di tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pusatkan pikiran hanya pada satu titik, dan usahakan untuk tidak terpengaruh pada pikiran lainnya!"

"Hey, kau lebih tajamkan tingkat konsentrasimu! Jangan biarkan menurun."

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Cepat fokus pada satu titik saja! Dan lakukan melalui _instinct_ serigalamu!"

"Huwaaa...aku menyeraahh! Kenapa ini sulit sekali?"

Luhan terkekeh kecil melihat bagaimana frustasinya Baekhyun saat ini. Mereka masih melakukan pelatihan dan dalam teori yang sama yaitu; cara melakukan perubahan wujud. Ini hari kedua untuk mereka. Hari kedua mempelajari cara melakukan _shifting_ yang benar.

Sungguh sulit memang, itu mengapa Baekhyun seperti akan stress karena melakukannya selalu gagal. Memang tak mudah kelihatannya, apalagi tingkat konsentrasi harus penuh dan tidak boleh sedikit pun berkurang. Jika tidak pastinya akan mengalami kegagalan.

Tak hanya Omega Byun itu saja, hampir seluruh peserta di _Mous_ III juga akan mendesah frustasi. Walau guru mereka dengan tegas mengajarkannya. Ditambah sosok Sehun yang sedia membantu.

Jangan heran jika mendengar nama Sehun diantara mereka. Karena seperti ditugaskan Sehun ikut andil untuk mengajar bersama guru mereka. Anggap saja Sehun sebagai asisten guru, ia bahkan bisa menjadi contoh dalam pelatihan ini.

Dan hampir seluruh peserta didik selalu melirik padanya. Memandangnya begitu memuja. Tanpa terkecuali.

"Jika terus seperti ini, kapan aku bisa jadi hebat?" Baekhyun kembali berkeluh.

"Tenang Baek, ini bahkan baru dua hari kita melakukan pelatihan. Kita pasti akan bisa melakukannya..."

"Kau benar hahh!"

"Hey, semangatlah!"

"Ne, hehee..."

Keduanya saling melemparkan senyuman semangat. Dan Luhan baru akan berpaling wajah dari Baekhyun. Saat ia membawa pandangannya ke arah depan, alangkah kejutnya ia karena tak diduga jika sosok lain di depan barisan tengah menatapnya. Sepasang mata tajam biru yang memberinya tatapan tak biasa.

Luhan sampai ikut melebarkan mata lucu, lalu melirik arah sekitarnya. Mungkin saja jika sosok itu memandang arah lain, dan bukan dirinya. Namun saat ia melihat arah lain seperti memang hanya dirinya yang tengah dipandang.

Entah karena apa sosok itu memandangnya seperti itu. Membuat Luhan harus menunduk kepala karena merasa canggung. Walau ini bukan hal pertama mereka bertatapan mata, tapi tetap saja Luhan selalu gugup karenanya.

Ia merunduk sedikit sesekali melirik pada sosok itu. Masih mata itu seakan hanya ingin tertuju padanya. Dan Luhan gelagapan kecil.

Lagipula mengapa Alpha terkenal itu terus memandangnya begitu?

"Baiklah, kita akhiri latihan hari ini dan kalian bisa beristirahat sekarang!"

"Ne ssaem..."

Latihan telah diakhiri dan seluruh peserta mulai mengambil waktu untuk beristirahat.

Ketika semua membubarkan diri, di sana Luhan masih berdiri diam sambil bertatapan pada sosok yang memang sejak tadi menatapnya. Bahkan tak perduli Baekhyun yang justru sudah melarikan diri untuk pergi ke kantin.

Luhan tetap berdiri bersama sosok itu di lapangan. Mungkin terlalu lama larut dalam pandangan, hingga Luhan tak sadar sosok itu mulai melangkah mendekat.

Benar mendekat tanpa ada siapa pun yang bisa mencegah, tidak sama seperti waktu kemarin. Kali ini sosok itu berhasil menghadap padanya. Karena itu Luhan secara refleks menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia tatapi bengong sosok tersebut.

Hal yang lagi tak terduga, juga karena masih tidak menyadari apa pun. Luhan melupakan jika dirinya sudah meninggalkan area lapangan. Dan yang hanya ia ketahui jika sosok itu menarik tangannya untuk pergi jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Belakang gedung utama _academy,_ tak jauh dari asrama.

Sehun melepaskan genggaman pada tangan yang lebih kecil. Berbalik badan dan berganti dengan dorongan cukup kuat pada tubuh namja yang kecil. Sampai tubuh itu menubruk tembok pada gedung.

_"Akh!"_ Si pemilik meringis kecil.

Belum selesai pada tindakannya Sehun membawa kedua tangan memenjara tubuh kecil itu. Sampai ia menghimpitnya dan tidak bisa pergi ke mana pun.

Luhan membuka mata yang ia pejamkan akibat dorongan pada tubuhnya tadi. Tidak begitu sakit tetap saja ia terkejut karena punggungnya tiba-tiba membentur tembok.

Ketika matanya terbuka ia memasang wajah kejut lagi, kali ini karena wajah Sehun terlalu dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas si Alpha. Deru nafas yang hangat dan kasar seperti tengah menahan sesuatu. Kala Alpha itu akan mengeluarkan suara seperti erangan.

Baru akan berkata untuk bertanya, Luhan tersentak atas tindakan Sehun yang mulai mengendusi wajahnya. Dari samping kanan hingga kiri, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Kemudian kepala Luhan terasa dipalingkan agak kasar, dan si Alpha sedang menciumi lehernya.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar halus, ada rasa geli ia rasakan ketika Sehun menciumi wajah juga lehernya.

"Ah, Se-Sehun-shi...a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Rintihnya dalam pertanyaan.

Dan ia mulai melemah, bagaikan Sehun sudah menyerap tenaga yang ia miliki hingga menipis. Ia pun tertunduk lemah dengan kedua tangan ia mencengkram dada si Alpha. Niatnya ia ingin mendorong tubuh Alpha itu, tapi percuma karena dirinya begitu lemah. Ia pejamkan mata erat.

_Hhh...hhh..._

Suara nafas mereka bersahutan dalam arti berbeda. Sekali lagi wajah Luhan berpaling lawan arah. Di sana Sehun masih menciuminya dengan menggunakan hidung. Mengendusinya sepuas yang ia mau.

_"Ekh, Se-Sehunhh..."_

_"Sshh..."_

Cengkraman Luhan menguat pada dada sang Alpha. Kini ia harus mendongak paksa akibat Sehun sibuk mengecupi jakunnya. Dan kedua tangan Alpha itu menahan tubuhnya hingga tak bisa bergerak.

Situasi yang membahayakan sebenarnya, tapi kali ini tidak akan ada siapa pun yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Terlalu sepi dan sunyi sampai suara rintih Luhan yang bisa terdengar.

_"A-aahh..."_

Luhan semakin melemah, jika tidak ada kedua tangan Sehun memegangnya bisa dipastikan ia akan terjatuh di tanah. Ia terbuai, tergoda oleh sentuhan ini. Dan ia rasakan darahnya berdesir hebat naik lalu berkumpul, sampai berakhir menyerang diujung pangkal paha.

Serangan pertama kali ia rasakan seumur hidup, dapat membuatnya langsung terangsang meskipun belum dalam masa _heat._ Sehun terlalu tega membuatnya akan kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Kauu..." Alpha itu menggeram kecil.

Dari jakun hingga puas, Sehun beralih naik untuk menuju wajah. Ia hirup kuat pada aroma nikmat itu, aroma khas Omega yang akan tiba pada masa _heat._ Bagi Sehun entah ini jauh lebih nikmat dari aroma Omega yang sudah melewati _heat._ Karena ini pula dirinya lepas kendali sekarang.

Sampai bertindak membawa si Omega menjauh, dan berakhir ia mencumbunya seperti saat ini. Tanpa perduli jika _instinct_ serigalanya dapat ke luar dan melakukan tindakan jauh lebih berbahaya.

Ia berhenti bergerak tepat pada depan wajah keringat Luhan. Di sana ia hanya menyatuhkan kening mereka dan berbicara dengan nada rendah.

"Bukanlah _mate_ untukku!"

Kata itu Luhan membuka matanya langsung. Dan menemukan sepasang mata tajam biru menatapnya.

Mereka sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat berlalu. Sebelum Luhan merasa tubuhnya bisa bergerak dan merosot ke bawah, duduk tak berdaya di tanah. Namun sosok Sehun juga ikut terduduk untuk kembali menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Leher pada sebelah kanan Sehun menyentuhnya. Ia membuat kepala Luhan miring agar dirinya bisa melihat ada kelenjar milik si Omega. Kelenjar sumber dari aroma wangi sang Omega. Itu pula yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa terkendali seperti sekarang ini.

Ia telah melupakan segala perkataan Kris padanya.

Segera ia hisap pada kelenjar tersebut. Menghisapnya sampai sang pemilik memekik tertahan.

Luhan melemas tak berdaya dalam rengkuhan si Alpha. Dan setelah itu pandangannya perlahan mengelap, kemudian ia tak lagi mengingat apa pun terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita akhiri rapat kali ini!"

Segera para tetua organisasi beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Mulai meninggalkan ruang rapat mereka untuk kembali melanjutkan tugas masing-masing.

Menyisakan Kris dan beberapa anggota lainnya di sana. Kris yang sejak tadi tampak tak tenang di kursinya. Sesekali akan melirik pada jendela kaca ruangan. Hingga salah satu rekannya menyadari akan hal itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kris? Sejak tadi kau terlihat tidak tenang."

"Oh, bukan apa-apa."

Ia jelas berbohong karena memang sejak tadi ia merasa gelisah. Perasaannya memang tak tenang, seperti ia merasa telah terjadi suatu hal yang buruk. Entah apa, namun perasaannya begitu kuat.

Dari itu membuatnya tak tenang sejak tadi. Apalagi salah satu penyebab rasa gelisahnya tertuju pada sosok lain. Sosok yang memang selalu ia cemaskan. Sosok yang ia anggap sebagai saudaranya, adik kandungnya sendiri hingga harus benar ia cemaskan.

_Oh Sehun._

"Yangmi, apa kau tahu apa jadwal kegiatan Sehun hari ini?" Ia langsung menanyakan apa yang ia cemaskan.

"Oh Sehun?"

"Yah."

"Setahuku jam segini anak itu akan ikut membantu Kyon untuk melatih peserta didik di _Mous_ III."

"Apa pelatihannya masih berlangsung?"

"Aku rasa tidak, mungkin pelatihannya telah usai? Waeyo?"

Tanpa menjawab apa pun lagi, Kris rasa ia harus bergegas pergi sekarang. Dengan begitu ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Memakai mantel hitam yang ia lepas tadi dan berpamit untuk pergi lebih dulu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi lebih dulu!" Serunya dan menghilang lekas dari balik pintu ruangan.

Di luar ia berjalan secepat mungkin menuju area lapangan. Dengan pikiran yang tak menentu, selain berharap bisa menemukan si Alpha muda itu. Karena ia berfirasat buruk sekarang. Merasa jika kegelisahannya ini berkaitan dengan sosok Alpha tersebut.

Ia tergesah melangkah sepanjang lorong yang akan membawanya pada arah lapangan. Sampai akan mendekati mata coklatnya menemukan tubuh seseorang yang tak asing. Semakin ia percepat langkahnya.

"Kyon-ah!" Ia memanggil sosok itu ketika sudah berhadapan.

"Kris hyung, ada apa?"

"Apa Sehun membantumu untuk melatih peserta didik di _Mous_ III?" Ia langsung bertanya.

"Heoh, aku memang memintanya untuk membantuku dan baru saja kami selesai..."

"Lalu, di mana dia sekarang?"

"Uh? Aku tidak tahu, setelah mengakhiri latihan aku sudah tidak melihatnya lagi hyung. Kenapa?"

Dan Kris semakin merasa cemas.

"Oh, ya sudah aku akan mencarinya dulu, terima kasih..."

"Eoh, ne?"

Kembali ia melanjutkan pencariannya. Tak perduli wajah heran dari Kyon padanya.

Karena saat ini Kris hanya ingin segera menemukan Sehun. Memastikan lebih tepatnya, jika apa yang ia duga tidak benar terjadi. Semua pasti baik-baik saja dan dirinya hanya merasa cemas, tanpa ada hal buruk terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun, apa yang Kris harapkan justru berbeda dengan yang telah terjadi. Ketika ia mencari selama lima belas menit lamanya, di sana tepat di depan lorong dekat asrama. Ia menemukan sesosok tinggi berjalan dengan membawa tubuh tak berdaya di kedua tangannya.

Mendekat maka saat itu Kris mengenalinya. Sosok yang ia cari kini datang dengan sosok lain digendongannya. Saat berhadapan Kris memandang dengan kilatan tak percaya. Sementara yang dipandang tanpa ekspresi apa pun.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Kris bertanya dengan nada tegas.

Tapi Sehun tidak mengatakan apa pun, selain membuang tatapan ke arah lain. Diam membisu seperti enggan untuk memberitahukan apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya.

Karena itu Kris berpaling pada sosok yang tak berdaya digendongan si Alpha muda. Sosok Omega yang Kris ketahui bernama Xi Luhan. Omega itu dalam keadaan sedikit berantakan dan melemah, tak sadarkan diri. Walau tak begitu yakin apa yang terjadi, tapi Kris tahu jika penyebab Omega itu seperti sekarang adalah si Alpha muda.

_Hahh!_

Kris membuang nafas dengan kasar. Kemudian berkata untuk memerintah Sehun.

"Lekas bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan sekarang!" Perintahnya.

Tanpa berkata untuk mengiyakan, Sehun menurut dan berjalan membawa Luhan digendongan tangannya menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continue...**_

Shou back

Bawa chap 04 claiming untuk kalian.

Maaf shou gk mau banyak bacot saat ini, jadi sampai jumpa dilain waktu

Maaf kalo ada typonya, Shou lagi malas edit hehe

Terima kasih :)


End file.
